Loving Lucifer and Snooping Siblings
by DoctorcommaThe
Summary: Sam loves Lucifer, Dean doesn't know and certainly doesn't need to know. LuciferxSam. DeanxEveryFemaleEver


**Loving Lucifer and Snooping Siblings**

Lucifer was a complete psychopath, by human standards anyway. Sam thought Lucifer was just misunderstood, sort of, more curious than anything. There were times when the other male looked completely lost as the day's events revolved around him.

Not that Sam was observing Lucifer, he just happened to be in the right place, at the right time, at all times; but there were times when the two males weren't together, which was most of the day, and all night. Sam planned to change that, sort of.

In total, Sam spent one hundred and two minutes together during the school week, fifty minutes in each class and an extra minute when Sam stalled packing his things so he could get a few extra moments to stare at the back of Lucifer's head, and his muscles.

Lucifer had nice biceps.

He wondered idly if the blonde ever went to the gym, and where he could find out what gym that was. But judging by the way his veins looked, it wasn't likely. Sam could dream though, and he often dreamed through most of class thinking about Lucifer lifting objects, inanimate and sometimes animate.

Sam gulped and looked over at the clock that was positioned on the nightstand between his bed and Dean's, Dean thought it was awkward to still be sharing a room with his brother since they were both in high school. Sam just thought it was a proper precaution for some things, in reality he just liked having his big brother around. Even if he hated Dean sometimes.

The youngest Winchester closed his notebook, and stared at the pale green cover for a minute. He thought, perhaps, he should have gotten a blue one, one that matched Lucifer's eye color, which he hadn't really gotten a good look as since Lucifer sat way in front of him -or way behind him- during their two classes together.

It was really unfortunate.

The cover of the notebook was covered in small doodles, mainly sigils and occasionally a heart or two. Sam really liked Lucifer. He really shouldn't, but he did. Sam had started doubting the presence of God, and decided he shouldn't be ashamed of liking another male in a more romantic light, he still hadn't told his dad for obvious reasons.

Sam liked having his face after all, he thought it was one of his better features, because being short and ugly would just not do for a Winchester.

Dean meandered into the room without further ado, Sam was lucky to have hidden his notebook under his mattress before his brother decided to walk into the picture, Dean didn't need to know about his crush on another guy either, especially one with a reputation like Lucifer's.

Sam thought it was sexy, Lucifer, the bad boy. Lucifer, the skull crusher. Lucifer, the guy who sent a lot of people to the hospital just because. Sometimes, he thought he was going crazy, a reputation shouldn't make him swoon like a thirsty teen girl. But it did.

Sam really, really liked Lucifer.

Dad had told him not to make any connections since they were traveling all the time. But they weren't traveling, they were staying with Bobby since Dad had left them for another series of hunts, one that would be deemed too dangerous for two _kids, _which meant that Sam was free to make connections, on and off the road, since Dad hadn't really specified about connections with _boys, _which were not girls, since that last time Sam had checked.

"Hey, Dean," Sam greeted warmly, trying to keep his voice from cracking, since it always did and Dean _always _made fun of him for it. "Howdy, Sammy!" Dean greeted in return, sounding more enthusiastic than usual. "Good day?" Sam queried, smiling at his brother as he approached. Dean nodded, "Sure was, baby boy" Dean had his 'met-a-girl' expression on, which looked very similar to his 'just-banged-a-girl' expression. It was very hard to tell if one thing had just ended or if another was about to begin and Sam was slightly scared to ask.

Dean was very open about sharing his experience in women so he could ease his little brother's journey with trying to get laid. Sam only wanted Lucifer, something that Dean would not only disapprove of, but something that he would go out of his way to stop. Sam didn't want that, and he knew that Dean didn't want to lose family. Dean would warm up to the idea that Sam was just _special. _One day, maybe, Dad and Dean and Bobby all seemed to have faith in a God that Sam didn't really want to believe in anymore.

Why would God make him gay and then tell people that Gays were bad?

That was just silly.

Sam waited for a moment, wondering if he would have to say something for Dean to continue talking. When Dean said nothing, Sam cleared his throat, relieving his brother of the dazed look that had faded his eyes since he had crawled onto his bed. "Was she hot?" Sam asked, even though he really, really didn't care. He had heard enough from Dean's womanly adventures to know more than enough about female reproductive system. Which he thought sounded very weird, and slightly disturbing. A hole made just for bleeding, and then you stick your thing up there.

He supposed it was no better for the plans he had for his first love.

Sam tuned back into Dean's tale of how he had snagged the janitor's keys and _banged _this 'fucking hot' girl against the wall of a broom closet. It was a pretty interesting tale, other than the sex part, which was interesting, just not _that _interesting. His brother really knew how to describe sexual activities in detail, a skill which made Sam decidedly uncomfortable.

At least it helped him to stop thinking about Lucifer, even if he really didn't want to stop thinking about Lucifer. Lucifer was hot.

Lucifer was also straight. As far as Sam knew anyway, he had heard that their family was a group of really religious weirdos. It would only make sense for Lucifer to be raised with the idealism about finding a wife with the same beliefs and views that Lucifer would be the supreme boss over.

Sam was willing to give Lucifer that, if Sam was allowed to be the woman that Lucifer was supreme boss over. Not that he wanted to be a woman, he was kind of hoping that Lucifer wouldn't mind his genitalia. Sam was rather fond of it after all.

He tuned back into Dean's rant, since his older brother looked very close to the end of his tale, "Dude, I shoved it in, all the way in and she _cried out! _I thought we were gonna get caught or something, she was clawing and scratching, hurt like a bitch - Wanna see the scars?" Sam shook his head, but Dean didn't look overly disappointed, and continued on talking about how they both had amazing orgasms and that they were going to do it again at her place.

Sam wished that Dean would wait for marriage, or at least gave up on religion since his lifestyle would be considered offensive to Lucifer's rather large family, and Sam didn't want to be known as the brother of the guy who had sex with anyone available. Maybe a little for his brother's benefit as well, couldn't have Dean going to Hell or whatever.

Then again, the entire Winchester family tree probably had its own plot in hell considering their line of work. Not that many hunter families after all. Sam tried to ignore that part of his life since he and Dean had moved in with Bobby. There wasn't much point in worrying about, live in the moment, had been Dean's motto since forever and Sam had decided that it was a good lifestyle to have. Except when he thought about college, in which case there was no time to waste if he was planning on doing something other than hunt.

He could get to hell on his own with being a lawyer.

That was the dream anyway, well, sort of, Sam was still a child -sort of- he still had ridiculous dreams like everyone else, like becoming president, or a doctor -which Sam thought he just might be good at considering all the times he had to put himself back together- Dean laughed at that one, and commented on Sam's sloppy stitching.

Those were his other career choices, he really didn't include Hunting as a career choice, there was no money to be made off of it, maybe sex or a free drink, neither of which Sam were interesting in at the moment. Unless of course Lucifer were plagued by such a thing, then he would take either or.

That was ironic.

Lucifer was supposed to be the most renowned person to hunters, the man that would bring he end of the world or whatever, yet, this Lucifer seemed completely oblivious to all things hunting.

Sam liked it that way.

A secret that had, something that would hopefully make him appear more interesting. Maybe... Something.

There was no way that Lucifer would even notice him, let alone figure out that Sam had a secret that sort of involved him.

Dean had been staring at Sam for a solid five minutes, having realized that his brother had zoned out of his story. "Sam.. Sam... Sam..." The older boy had chanted after another minute of waiting.

"Wha- Oh, sorry, Dee" Dean smirked, rolled his eyes, "Who yah' thinkin' 'bout, Sammy boy?" Sam felt his face heat up, but quickly attempted to quell the feeling, he morphed his face into one of cool indifference. Dean seemed to notice the lapse in his facial expression and his smile turned even more sinister. "Does Ol' Sammy boy got a crush?"

Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his brother's antics, there was no way that Dean would find out that he was interested in boys, or Lucifer, until his brother was on his death bed. He, unlike his older brother, could keep a secret, had kept a secret, and is still keeping a secret that nobody would ever find out about. Except for the object of his obsession of course.

"No, Dean" Sam snapped, eyes narrowing in a challenging way, "Who is it, Sammy?" Dean just had to ask, Sam rolled his eyes. Of course Dean would assume it was a girl, and proceed to harass him through passive-aggressive questioning. Sam thought it would be best just to ignore his brother, but he figured that Dean would just have a look around their bedroom for a hint at who Sam was supposedly crushing on.

Sam wasn't crushing on Lucifer, it was more of an _infatuation. _Thoughts of the tall dirty blond male ran through his head during his every waking moment, and sometimes the boy would run around in his dreams. Dean didn't need to know that of course.

"Nobody, Dean" the younger stated, scooting further back on his bed so he could rest his back against it. Sam just had a _feeling _that Dean would refuse to leave before Sam did. "What's her name?" Dean persisted, resting his giant ugly head on his hands so he could be as close as he could be to Sam from his bed.

"There's nobody, Dean" Sam tried again, crossing his arms over his chest, completely annoyed with his brother. "Sure there isn't, Sammy" Dean smiled again, and moved one of his hands out from under him so he could tap at his temple with an annoyingly ugly finger, "Think you can outsmart your big brother?" Dean asked stupidly.

Sam could argue that he could easily outsmart Dean, he had no doubts that his big brother was sort of smart when it came to certain things, like cars or women. But anything that had to do with feelings were completely lost on him and that's where Sam would hit just so he could get Dean to shut it.

Dean's ugly face brightened with the look of contemplation on his little brother's face, Dean really liked messing with his brother, it always brought out the best and the worst in Sam at the same time. It would probably scar his little brother for the remainder of his life, not that Dean cared, it was his job to destroy his little brother after all.

The older boy watched his little brother's morph into his _I just had an idea _face. There wasn't much that could stop his little brother when he got that facial expression, Sam was the smart one for a reason.

All at once Sam lost the spark in his eyes, let his head tilt down and his voice wavered as he quietly admitted that he indeed had a crush on someone. "Y-yeah, uh- there is someone, Dee" the teen spoke softly, the warm color of his hair hid the smirk on his face as he spoke his face.

He knew that once he had _cracked, _Dean would ask him who it was and that was Sam's opportunity to spout a random girls name, then everything would be settled.

Dean, being the big brother that he is, slid off of his bed and scooted up next to Sam, throwing an arm around his brother's sunken shoulders. "It's okay, Sam, even nerds can have feelings." It probably wasn't the best thing to say, especially with the _delicate _state his brother was in, but it wasn't his job to be sympathetic, it was his job to walk Sam through the bases.

"Want me to talk to her for you? I can-" Sam's head shot up and he was already screaming, "No!" The younger took a deep breath as Dean started to open his mouth to speak again, "No. No. No. No. No. No. No! No!" He shouted, he thrashed his arms around violently. He looked back at his older brother and glared at him, "No!"

Sam stared at Dean, hoping to look angry and apprehensive at the same time. In reality Sam was trying to hold back a really big fit of laughter at the look of shock that enveloped Dean's face. The youngest Winchester would never have claimed to be an actor, let alone a good one, but it seemed to have had the same effect as if Sean Connery were speaking to him.

Why Sean Connery?

Well, for one, Dean _loves _Sean Connery. That was reason enough, since Dean practically absorbed everything the old man said.

Dean still looked frightened and raised his hands up, a peace offering of sorts, "Chill, dude" he suggested shakily. Sam was hoping to make Dean break a sweat and refused to drop the act, and continued to glare at him.

The elder Winchester rolled off of Sam's bed, watching his little brother as he stared at him looking like a dangerously annoyed cat. Dean gulped and walked backwards towards the door. His little brother's head was bent at an unnatural angle, only his neck had moved when Dean decided to get out of there.

They both remained still for a moment, but a look from Sam had Dean scurried out of the room without looking back.

Sam smiled, pleased with himself, and stretched over his bed, which -for now- was a lot bigger than he was allowing him plenty of room to stretch out. He tried not to listen as Dean ran down the stairs and start a conversation with Bobby, most likely about how crazy his little brother was acting over a crush.

Which was exactly what Dean was doing, in not so many words.

"Dude, a bug crawled straight up Sam's ass over some chick" Dean spouted as soon as he had found Bobby in his study, most likely looking over some book about some hunt he was helping with. Bobby snorted, he looked distinctly amused, aggravating Dean further. "You know who it is?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes, suspicious that Sam would confide in Bobby rather than Dean, the person who Sam _always _came to.

Bobby shook his head, though the suspicious gleam in his eye had yet to be extinguished. "Did you he tell you something?" Again, Bobby shook his head, looking as innocent as a wolf. Dean kept his eyes pointed at Bobby, and gave him the 'I'm watching you' hand gesture before exiting the room.

The old grizzly hunter snorted as his eldest son left the room, he picked his book up from his desk and set it in his lap before putting his feet up. Leave it to Dean to be the last to figure it out, hell, even John knew and he was barely around Sam for five minutes without having a pissing contest. Bobby figured that Dean was just blinded by his expectations of his little brother, figured that Sam would have one thing normal about him. Or that Sam's hero-_worship_ of Dean would lead him towards a grand adventure in heterosexuality.

Or something like that.

Bobby knew that Sam had a crush on some guy, the specifics of how the hunter knew of such things were to remain a secret. Until Sam found out he had been reading his journal since day one. Until then, it would remain shrouded in mystery. A question, and possibly several others, rose with the mysticism.

When would Dean Winchester find out that his little brother was gay?

Bobby assumed that Sam would tell Dean _when the time was right. _Bobby didn't think there was ever a right time, not that there needed to be a right time for something so insignificant. There were other, more important, things to be worried about than whom a hunter spends his time with when not hunting.

Dean thought otherwise, of course, it was always about the girls. Even while on the job. He constantly thought of all the females he had conquered and the list of potential bangs were filtering through his mind nonstop. The oldest Winchester child finished up his sandwich, something that he unfortunately had to make himself, and traveled with it into the living room, where he was still plagued by the thoughts of his little brother's crush.

Rambo was little consolation for _not knowing. _Dean finished his meal quickly, and looked at the doorway of the study. Bobby seemed to know exactly what was going on, he was just playing with Dean, trying to get him to crack. Well, it wasn't going to work! Dean Winchester could figure out things for himself, he just needed _something. _Sam is always so secretive these days, and there was no way that he could just trick his little brother out of his secret.

There was always getting him drunk, that usually worked when Dad wanted to know something. Dean steered away from alcoholic beverages whenever they were in the same room as his father now. Dean sighed heavily, he wanted to know who Sam was crushing on and he wanted to know now!

* * *

**Oh, Dear, I feel like this story is _turrible, _and if it isn't already then wait for the next chapter. This is like my tenth story, another one that I will probably leave unfinished, but hopefully not. I'm like mad slow at writing chapters if I don't find anything interesting to write about. So! GIVE ME IDEAS. Love you, bye. **


End file.
